With the growth of wireless technology, various applications are being developed for network devices, which need to continuously synchronize their data with the server. The synchronization is performed by replicating the data from the server on to network devices, and vice versa. However, to be in sync with the server, applications need to stay connected all the time. Usually network devices move in and out of the connectivity network, resulting in loss in connectivity of the applications. This loss in connectivity results in incomplete synchronization of data or termination of transactions.
Various methods are available that solve the occasional network connection problems. One such method is integrating an acknowledgement request with the data. The acknowledgement request is sent back to the sender if connectivity is available and the data is replicated successfully. If the acknowledgement is not received, the data is replicated again. However, integration of the acknowledgement request with data is not efficient with transactions requiring real-time execution.
In light of the above discussion, there is a need for managing real-time transactions between network devices.